An optical fiber connector is generally used for combining electric connectors for optical fiber transmissions or signal transmissions. The combination of the electric connectors has an important characteristic of having a small volume. The smaller the volume, the smaller the space occupied by combining an equipment panel. Therefore, it is an important issue to allow more electric connectors to be installed on the same equipment panel so as to support additional message channels.
At present, there are various different specifications for photoelectric signal transmissions in the industry. For example, optical fibers have diverse specifications for combining the electric connectors, and electronic signal cables have two specifications such as UTP and BNC, so that it is necessary to change the connectors to fit different specifications. With reference to FIG. 1 for a perspective view of a conventional optical fiber connector, the conventional optical fiber connector 10 comprises a main body 20 and a pull handle 30. The pull handle 30 further includes two support arms 32 each having a stop bump 34, and the main body 20 includes two positioning slots 26 and at least one compression spring 28. The compression spring 28 is installed in the main body 20, and each positioning slot 26 is disposed on both sides of a sidewall 22, and each support arm 32 is positioned into each positioning slot 26 by each stop bump 34.
The optical fiber connector 10 pushes a socket connector (not shown in the figure) by the compression spring 28 installed in the main body 20 when the connector 10 is ejected. If the strength of the conventional compression spring 28 is insufficient, the optical fiber connector 10 of any known standards will be unable to bounce or pop. Since the compression spring 28 is installed in the main body, it occupies the installation space of other photoelectric components in the main body 20. Therefore, if it is necessary to change or replace the pull handle 30 to another different specification or pull out the pull handle 30 to install an optical fiber cable (not shown in the figure), the operation will be very inconvenient.
As the optical fiber connector 10 is designed with an increasingly smaller volume, the density of socket connectors in an electronic device also increases.
In view of the aforementioned problems of the prior art, the discloser of this disclosure based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally provided a feasible solution to overcome the problems of the prior art.